unholytrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Forget You
This song was sung in The Substitute. The Unholy Trinity dance together and do back-up vocals in this song Lyrics Holly: I see you drivin' 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, Sayin', if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Oh, ain't that some shhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Ain't that some shhh? Holly Holliday: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's a Xbox and I'm more an Atari, But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shhh she's a gold digger Holly: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you and forget him too, I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? Santana, Brittany and Quinn: ain't that some shhhh? Holly: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oo, oo, ooo Holly: Now I know, that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with yo face ain't cheap. Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Oh shh she's a gold digger Holly Holliday: Well Santana, Brittany and Quinn: Just thought you wanna know it Holly: Ooooooh I've got some news for you uh! I really hate you right now! I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Holly: I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough, I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, oh ain't that some shh? Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Ain't that some shh Holly: And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Santana, Brittany, Quinn: Oo, oo, oooo Mercedes and Artie: Now, baby, baby, baby, why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? New Directions: So bad, so bad, so bad Mercedes and Artie: I tried to tell my mamma but she told me "this is one for your dad" New Directions: Your dad, your dad, your dad Mercedes and Artie: Oh yes she did Holly: Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy baby? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Santana: Hey Holly with New Directions: I see you driving 'round town With the guy I love and I'm like, Forget you! Santana: Forget you, yeah Holly with New Directions: Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough Santana: Uuh New Directions: I'm like, Forget you and forget him to Santana: Oh, baby New Directions: I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Santana: Yeah you! New Directions: Ha, now ain't that some shhhh? ain't that some shhhh? Santana: Oooo whoah New Directions: And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best Santana: Wish you the best New Directions: With a... Forget You! 'Santana: ' You ooh, ooh, ooo. Trivia *Rachel Doesn't Sing With The ND 'Cause She Doesn't Like Holly *This is the more appropriate version of the song, as the original title is "Fu*k You". *Cee Lo and Gwyneth sang this together at the Grammys. *In an episode of Saturday Night Live, a skit shows Keenan Thompson impersonating Cee Lo Green singing a parody of this song and the caption says "Gwyneth Paltrow's Song From Glee by Cee Lo Green". Category:Songs